Platy-Power!
Doofenshmirtz kidnaps Perry to use to generate power for his new inator. Can Carl save Perry before Doofenshmirtz takes all of his power? Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb make a device that makes anyone fifty times stronger so they can be like ants. It aired as part of the Platypus Day weekend. ||||4|163|March 4th, 2012|The Perry Chronicles|Peanutjon's Musical Cliptastic Countdown|The Smart, the Doof and the Platypus}} Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard laying under the tree. Phineas asks Ferb what they should do today and an ant crawls onto Phineas' nose. Phineas puts it on his finger and notes how remarkable bugs are. He peers into a hole on the tree and sees an entire colony of ants. He then looks up and sees a spider with it's babies on a web. He looks under a branch and finds a bunch of worms. He then wonders what's special about each bug. Phineas looks at the spiders. Ferb says they can spray web and eat bug blood. Phineas is disgusted by this and looks at the worms. Ferb says they can dig very well and breathe underwater. Phineas thinks this is cool and looks at a bee. Ferb says they can make pollen into honey by spitting into it and sting. Phineas flees from the bee and points out a caterpillar. Ferb says they can turn into butterflies after awhile. Phineas picks up the ant again and asks what'' they'' can do. Ferb says they can lift 50 times their body weight. Phineas asks if they can make a machine to allow them to do that. It then goes to DEI. At DEI, Doofenshmirtz has almost finished his inator, but can't find any power source that doesn't overload. He calls out the mouse from Fast and the Phineas and I, Brobot, but when it sees the inator it flees. He sighs as Perry bursts through. Doofenshmirtz gets an idea and activates a booby trap which knocks Perry into the generator, causing Perry to start running, powering the inator. Doofenshmirtz cheers that his "Takeoverthetristateareanator" works and prepares to fire it. It zooms out to show Monogram and Carl watching on a wristwatch. Monogram is horrified by this and sends Carl to save Perry. Carl the Intern plays as Carl leaves to save Perry. At the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and Ferb have finished their invention and try to test it out on Baljeet. However, a butterfly lands on Baljeet's head, which causes him to fall over due to weakness and the beam fires into the distance and hits Perry, causing the charge sequence on the inator to go much faster. Phineas and Ferb fire it at Baljeet now that he's laying down and Baljeet lifts up the tree, with Buford, Isabella and many more kids inside of it. Phineas and Ferb high-five and Candace comes out. She asks what they're doing and Phineas explains. Candace then picks up the invention to take to Linda, but it fires again and hits Perry again. Phineas asks what it keeps hitting and Ferb shrugs. With Carl, he arrives in his ice cream truck at DEI. Monogram tells him to sneak in wearing one of the costumes supplied in the back. Carl pulls out a costume that looks like Mr. Fluffypants (cat), one that looks like Uncle Fluffypants (human), one that looks like Carl himself (Carl looks at the camera unimpressed when he pulls this one out), one that looks like a fluffy pink bunny, then finally one that looks like an evil scientist. Carl puts this on and enters DEI, where Doof sees him. Doof greets him as Doctor Doofyblast and ushers him in quickly. Doof asks him if he's ready to buy the inator, and Carl answers. in a deep, gruff voice, that yes he is. Doof goes into the inator closet and Carl walks over to Perry, informing him of the plan. Doof comes back with an unknown inator, and Carl asks what it is. Doof is surprised, thinking Doofyblast would remember the ad, but explains that it's the Gloom-inator 5000, a better version of the original Gloom-inator 3000. Carl asks what it does and Doof explains that it makes the entire world gloomy; cloudy and dark. He explains that it costed about 10,000 dollars to make, but he'll sell it for $9,999.99. Carl is unimpressed. At the P&F household, the kids are having fun carrying things they can't normally. Candace sees them carrying Linda's car and runs into the kitchen to get Linda. Doof asks Carl to try it out. Carl taps the inator and it fires. He remarks that it's touchy and asks Doof if he can fix that. Doof sighs and says yes and slides himself under. Carl goes over to help Perry while Doof's distracted, as Doof notes that this'll up the price. At the P&F household, Candace comes outside with Linda to see that the Gloom-Inator has made it really foggy, causing Linda to not be able to see the boys. Linda goes back inside to make snacks as Candace begins searching for the boys' invention. Doof finishes his invention and Carl walks over to him. There's a knock at the door, confusing Doof, as he was only expecting Doofyblast. He opens it, revealing the real Doofyblast. Doof can't decide which Doofyblast is real, frustrating the real Doofyblast, who rips Carl's costume off. Doof yells "Carl the Intern" and the two scientists charge at Carl. Candace continues searching, and accidently fires the ray. The ray hits Carl, allowing him to defeat the Doofs and save Perry. The two heroes leave to OWCA Headquarters. Doofyblast is angry at Doof and smashes the Gloom-inator- onto the Takeoverthetristateareainator. This fires and hits the boys' device, destroying it and removing all of the effects it has caused. Doof remarks that the Takeoverthetristateareainator didn't even work, and is very frustrated. At the OWCA, Monogram is congratulating Carl when a tall, elderly man wearing a tuxedo walks in. Monogram and Carl refer to him as Seargent Soliliquoy. Monogram, Carl and Perry all salute him and Soliliquoy tells Carl that he is being offered the role of an official agent. Carl is surprised, but says that he'll be glad to be one of Monogram's agents. Soliliquoy informs him that he'll have to work for Inspector Initials, one of the division leaders- in France. Carl is saddened by this and looks at Monogram and Perry sadly. Monogram and Perry both sniff back tears before Monogram tells him to take it. Carl looks between Monogram and Soliliquoy, and finally turns down the job, explaining that he belongs here with Monogram and Perry. Carl, Monogram and Perry hug as Soliliquoy salutes Carl and leaves. At the P&F household, the kids are confused as why they can't lift heavy objects anymore, and Perry walks up. Songs *Carl the Intern End Credits Running Gags Too Young Line None Whatcha Doin'? None Ferb's Line Hey, Where's Perry? None Perry's Entrance to his Lair Not shown Evil Jingle None I can't believe you bought a... Memorable Quotes Background Information *Second time that Perry powers Doof's invention and Carl has to save him (Remains of the Platypus) *An Inspector Initials is mentioned, however, she lives in France. (Elementary, My Dear Stacy) Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff Marsh as Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Corey Burton as Farmer *Jennifer Hughes as Farmer's wife *Cole Sprouse as Seargent Soliliquoy